


What Makes You Tick?

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, 魔女と百騎兵 | Majo to hyakkihei | The Witch and the Hundred Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Break Up, Dark fic, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory did not want to be associated with shady people. The guy who was good at painting the portraits of crying women and was known for being a heartbreaker was one of them. Cory didn’t even want to associate with him until he had painted her as his next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Tick?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar “Stirring Portraits" AU. In this story, the Corrin twins and Silas are 19 and Heintz is 18 and Almaz is 15 turning 16. I should bring up that the Corrin twins are older than Pit, so by the time of the current time in the AU, they have already graduated. This is when they’re on vacation and moving to the dorms. Enjoy!

Cory Ryohei never wanted to be involved in any drama during her high school years. She already had issues back home due to her father taking her precious little sister to god knows where. If the court wasn't so evil, then that little girl would have been under custody with her mother too. Instead, Cory and her twin Corrin would have to live with the reality that their younger sister was suffering while they were able to return to a somewhat normal life.

The problem was that drama wanted to grab the silver haired girl. Who would want to mess with Cory though? She was the refined senior president of Master Academy. She was known as the Ice Queen with how cold, serious and honest she was. She got things done, and didn't want anyone to be slacking off in her presence. Corrin strived to be like her, but wasn't as successful at playing the Ice King as she was. He didn't mind being her secretary because despite his odd quirks, he was a rather organized individual.

The twins thought they would be able to get through high school and into the college of their choice without any drama. They almost made it too if not for a certain problematic individual.

You see, Cory was good at pinpointing who was a good student and who was a troublemaker. She avoided people based on that and chose her friends and boyfriend wisely. She was happily dating her childhood friend Silas who was so happy that she said yes to him. They had been steady for at least five years and nothing would drive them apart.

…That was until Heintz had made the Ice Queen her target. You see…Heintz was an artist who was known for painting detailed portraits of people. His targets have all been the girls he had known in his life. They were all painted as unhappy individuals. They didn't shed happy tears or exaggerated tears. No…they were drawn completely broken down and destroyed from the world around them. It was beautiful, but also sadistic in nature when one would realize that many of the girls were women that Heintz had dated in the past. He would draw them after he had broken up with them. The girls who wouldn't leave him alone would have portrait after portrait slapped all over the high school with the intent of silencing them. It worked for the most part, but there was nothing Cory could do despite being the senior reprehensive. She had told the girls that have come to cry to her about it to toughen up and forget about it. Her heart was stone cold that only melted when it concerned a few people, but as a result…she was completely taken by surprise.

She was alone in student counsel room preparing to leave with her brother. What she wasn't expecting was for some supernatural deity to storm through the door and injure Corrin. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was that the glass had shattered and the shards had hit her brother. He was now lying on the floor with shards stuck in his skin and near the state of unconsciousness. It was at that moment that a handsome young blond with blue eyes had decided to step in with a sinister smile on his face.

"Oh, do you need my help Ryohei?" He asked in an evil tone. Cory shivered at his tone.

"Heintz, did you do this?" She hissed as she had attempted to move her twin away from the window.

"Now how could I? The supernatural aren't real." The blond teased as he walked over to her ignoring the glass that shattered on the floor. "I thought you of all people would check the weather channel for a chance of a heavy storm."

If only Cory was with someone else, she would have asked them to take Corrin and flee so he wouldn't be used for Heintz' game…because whatever he did…he had her where he wanted him. The platinum haired girl would not have paid any attention to him otherwise.

"I believe the ambulance will not reach your brother in time." Heintz began looking at the weakened twin below him. "It would be a shame if you lost him too like how you lost your sister."

"Silence!" She yelled. It was unlike the normally stoic girl to lose her temper. "Get out of the way so I can call the police!"

"Actually, I can save your brother."

"…What?"

"The supernatural may not exist, but I can make sure that no one finds out about the incident here." He smiled as he had suddenly seized her shoulder. She flinched at his cold hands. "All you have to do is sleep with me. Don't worry. I won't hurt you…much."

She leered at him at the request. Why would she listen to him? She needed to tend to her brother.

"…I already have Silas."

"He won't know. Besides, I thought you promised your mother that you will protect your brother."

How did he know so much about her? He was probably a stalker like she had assumed. Shaking her fists, she knew she didn't have time. Cory didn't believe in the supernatural, but she had to save him. It was just one night. Silas had already claimed her and she and Corrin were almost done with high school. Just this one time…and then she could flip him off on the last day.

"…Make it quick." She warned. "If you try anything funny, I will ruin you."

Heintz smiled at Cory's consent. Unfortunately for her, he had other plans. It wouldn't be long until Cory would end up as another portrait after he was through with her that night. He kept his promise in not revealing her tears to the world…but the shame was too much. Corrin suspected Heintz was the devil and plotted his revenge only after Cory had broken off her relationship with Silas soon afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1000 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Corrin not being related to either Nohr or Hoshido is a spoiler, but the Nohr one is more apparent than Hoshido wish I think you literally have to romance one of the siblings to find that out or take the third route that explains Corrin's heritage. In the AU, most of the terrible things that have occurred in Fates doesn't happen, so the Corrin twins and their little sister live with Mikito, Azura and the Nohr siblings are with Garon and Sumeragi simply has the four Hoshido siblings with him. The idea of Mikoto remarrying comes to mind, but at the moment, she is still single.
> 
> 2\. So the reason Heintz and Almaz are step-siblings is due to the fact the Heintz was intentionally made to be like Almaz as the kind prince, but then this would later be thrown back at you when it shows he's more like Hans from Frozen. Them being family is rather important and ties into why Almaz is friends with Mao (Heintz is an asshole). Jack is Heintz' younger brother, so that will be brought up and finally Damuu would be their adoptive brother. Since Almaz' parents are never mentioned in Disgaea, I decided that Damuu would be Almaz' father.


End file.
